tiping over
by dimitris.slytherin
Summary: what happens when Adrian sends rose in a downward spiral? will she make it? or will she end up fighting for her life? (abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE HELL ADRIAN" I walk into find my boyfriend or so I thought, all over another girl... no not any girl, Sydney the bitch who I met in elementary school.

"rose! its not what it looks like I promise!" Adrian tried defending himself.

"Just stay away from me!" I ran down the street away from the party, how could he? he never would do that not even when he was drunk... WAIT Adrian was sober, that's just great he had complete self control that ass! I ran faster and faster down the street the tears coming more and more, I ran until my body collapsed under me, not knowing where I ended up. I awake to someone rubbing my arm, Adrian. I jump away from him.

"what the hell I said stay away from me!" I yelled.

"rose.."

"don't you dare Adrian ivashkov you cheated on me, sober to make it worse"

"rose please Sydney came on to me you have to believe me" I continued crying, I feel his hand touch my shoulder.

"what do you need?" he whispered

"time Adrian, I need time"

"if that's what you need" with that he left and I fell to the floor sobbing one song playing in the back of my head.

 _' please wont you push me for the last time, lets scream until there's nothing left. so sick of playing I don't want this anymore. the thought of you is no fucking fun. you want a martyr, I'll be one because enough is enough were done. you told me think about it well I did now I don't want to feel a thing anymore i'm tired of begging for the things that I want i'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor.'_

my heart has been ripped out and shredded by some bitch i don't even talk to.

 **A/N hey guys sorry for ending the chapter so early I have a really good idea for this story so keep reading tomorrow ill post again if everything goes as planned. this stories kinda based on things that are happening and what would happen if Adrian cheated and not rose . what did you think of the little ptv song in there? up next.. Dimitri? revenge plots? stay tuned love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys sorry for not updating this weeks been stressful but im back ill try to upload a least once a week. thanks for the reviews ill answer them here, I think rose will get her revenge but maybe not in this chapter im having a bit of writers block but I do have some ideas like I promised. also yes this is a rose and Adrian ship :)**

 **(I do not own characters only plot )**

 **r pov**

I cant believe Adrian would do that he never seemed like the type but I was wrong. a knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts, checking the bond I looked to see if it was Lissa, nope. so I ignored it, getting up and walking to my bathroom I splashed cold water on my face, I was a mess mascara all over hair thrown around and a scrape up my cheek, probably from when I collapsed. I herd the knock again, who the hell could want me that bad? I washed off my makeup and cleans my scrape. the knocking continued this time my door opened and there stood none other than Dimitri belikov.

"what happened to you?" he asked looking at my face.

I tripped" I lied.

"rose why didn't you answer are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dimitri I was just running the water so I couldn't hear you" i lied again. i could tell he didn't buy it but I honestly didn't care.

" I was wondering if you wanted to do some training to get your mind off whatever's bothering you"

"Nothing bothering me comrade but sure let me just change you can wait here if you like or I can meet you down there"

"ill meet you down there so I cant set everything up okay?"

"okay see you in 10." he left and I grabbed my workout outfit and headed to my bathroom to change. 10 minutes later with my new clothes on, my face washed and my scrape cleaned i met Dimitri in the training room. for the first hour we ran and did a few streaches and warm ups then we started to spar. I didn't realize I was taking all my anger from what Adrian did and putting it into sparring Dimitri, I punched and kicked so hard I almost knocked Dimitri out.

"shit! I'm so sorry Dimitri!" I said getting down beside him to see if he was okay.

"rose its okay, ill survive. but honestly we need to talk something's making you mad like more than normal what is it?"

"nothing" I lie.

"Rosemarie Hathaway don't you dare lie to me." his voice was hard.

"its Adrian.." that was it Dimitri punched the wall


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so a lot of people have been asking about where this story's is going and it is a Rose and Adrian but I want it to be they fight a lot like together then not but he does something that triggers the darkness and idk who should pull her out of it send your thoughts plzzzzz. so should I get on to the story?**

"Dimitri!" I cant believe he just punched the fucking wall!

"Rose I'm sorry." he said holding his wrist.

"can you please tell me what happened?" he asked.

"okay well I went to go check out this party and when I got there I saw Adrian making out with Sydney sage the alchemists daughter that I met in elementary or middle school, the thing that pisses me off most is that he wasn't fucking drunk or high!-" I take a minute to calm down and continue.

"so I asked him what the hell was going on and he said she came on to him -which I don't believe- and I ran out because that's what you taught me, if you cant fight run, I ran and ran then collapsed and woke up with Adrian in my room and told him to leave, that's when you came in" I felt a bit of the weight go away after I told Dimitri, I know we use to be a thing and that should be awkward but after everything happened with the strigoi attack on saint vlads and the mason thing we actually got close again and I trust him with everything he's my best friend.

"I'm going to kick his ass! I don't give two shits if he's moroi he's an asshole!" I have to admit I almost started laughing seeing Dimitri want to break guardian code.

"I agree but don't you think you would get fired I mean he is related to Tatiana and she's just a bitch with money and power" I agree with Dimitri that Adrian needed his ass kicked but honestly I want to be the one to kick his ass, it would make him look worse!

"your right roza, what do you say we meet up with Lissa and Christian and have a late lunch?" he offered.

"that's a great idea ill go get dressed and call them! meet me at my room in an hour." I ran the opposite direction to get to my room, opened the door and flopped down on the bed. god I was tired I hadn't realized how warn out I was. maybe a quick nap? no quick in my book is 4 hours and I really do want to see Lissa, so I decided to get up and get dressed in some dark jeans a black cotton top with a wolf on it I got from garage the last time I went to the mall with Liss. I paired them with black combats and a sweater, then went to touch up my hair and makeup. I check in on Lissa to make sure I'm not calling mid-sex, nope all clear, so I call her and tell her to get ready and bring sparky cuz were going out.

about and hour later Dimitri knocks on the door.

"hey comrade" I smile at his marvellous nick name that I gave him.

"hey roza is the princess and Christian coming with us?"

"yeah, where are we going anyway?" I ask.

"Alberta said I could take you guys off campus to the mall. if that's alright with you." OMG I haven't been out in what feels like month probably because it has been months but this is great!

"Dimitri that's awesome thank you!" I hug him. "we should go get Lissa and Christian"

"yeah good idea, after you" we head to Lissa's room where Liss and sparky are waiting for us.

"Liss!"

"Rose!"

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know we will catch up today I promise u" we get in the car with a few other gaurdians for Lissa's protection

"so hows Adrian?" the car got really awkward.

 **ending it there folks im sorry I know that's a bad ending but I have so much hw and I promised a upload plz review and let me know what you think**


End file.
